


#6 Hurt&Comfort

by Calico_Neko



Series: HideKaneSmutWeek’15 [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide tidak pantas menangis</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6 Hurt&Comfort

Tugas sekuntum bunga matahari sangatlah mudah: tersenyum cerah menatap sang surya. Tidak boleh layu, sebab kesedihannya akan membuat penikmatnya turut murung. Menatap ke atas, jangan menunduk. Teruslah menjadi kuning dan menghangatkan. Selayaknya nama yang dia pegang: bunga matahari. Pupuki dia dengan perhatian, sirami dia dengan kepedulian. Jangan biarkan sang tanaman tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang, sendirian tanpa kawan-kawan.

“Kau… kemana saja, Kaneki? Lama sekali kita tidak bertemu.”

Benci ia menatap wajah yang seharusnya cerah menyeringai kini tertutup selapis tipis awan mendung. Sama sekali tak menyembunyikan gegundahan hati, terlanjur jujur ia mempertontonkan kerinduan yang teramat pada sahabat semasa kecilnya.

“Apa kau lupa bila kelinci bisa mati karena kesepian?”

Sosok matahari dihadapannya menautkan alis. Keras kepala ia mempertahankan air mata di pelupuk beserta guncangan lengan yang bergetar. Sebab ia adalah sang cerah, tugasnya tersenyum memberi semangat, jangan gulana.

“Hide, aku…”

Serak suara yang terdengar padahal tak pernah sekalipun si Kaneki ini berpuasa bicara. Cekatan suara adalah berkat campuran rasa yang kental. Takut, cemas, prihatin, bersalah, dan rindu menyatu, menjadi bentukan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kegalauan. Tak tahu ia harus memberi Hide pupuk atau air. Kaneki meninggalkan ia terlalu lama.

Bahkan sangat lama ditinggal hingga perlahan namun pasti wajah yang inisiasinya tertawa cerah, berganti menjadi senyum ala kadar, lamat berubah pias, mengerut membentuk segelintir garis-garis kesedihan di sudut mata dan dahi.

“Kumohon Kaneki, jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku kesepian.”

Sang bunga melayu. Ia merunduk, mengering, dan nyaris kerontang. Bukan kuning yang Kaneki lihat, melainkan cokelat, kekurangan nutrisi.

Tangisan pecah. Tidak mampu Hide membalik badan menyembunyikan isak tangis dan kucuran air mata. Pipi basah, bahu bergoncang hebat. Ia selayaknya anak kecil kehilangan orang tua. Seorang diri di bawah terik sang raja siang.

Kaneki terpaku, mendengarkan seseorang paling berarti baginya menumpahkan ketakutan, kerinduan, dan kecemasan yang kentara. Tak yakin Kaneki akan apa yang mesti diperbuat. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah: bunga matahari seharusnya tetap tersenyum cerah, Hide tidak pantas dan tidak boleh bersedih apalagi hingga meneteskan sebutir air mata. Hide harus selalu bahagia!

Memantapkan hati, Kaneki menapak ke depan. Serta merta lengan yang kini mulai ditumbuhi otot melingkar. Satu meraup pinggang hingga bertempelan dan satu lagi menarik tengkuk bagian belakang.

Sebuah ciuman panjang, tanpa nafsu biologis, murni hanya sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf dan senjata terampuh yang mampu dipikirkannya demi menghentikan tangis, Kaneki hadiahkan pada bibir kering Hide. Hati-hati tanpa niat meningkatkan libido pihak manapun, Kaneki melumat bibir tipis Hide. Menjilatinya hingga ia tidak lagi kasar dan keras lapisan kulit di ranum tersebut. Terus berulang hingga saliva keduanyalah yang kini membanjir tak mampu ditampung pergulatan mulut. Tanpa air mata di bawah napas yang beradu kian tak teratur.

Sebab baginya, Hide adalah sesosok bunga matahari dan Kaneki adalah petani yang wajib merawatnya.

“Hide, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi.”


End file.
